The present invention relates generally to joint assemblies for operatively coupling rotating parts. More specifically, the present invention relates to joint assemblies comprising multiple joint members with one of the joint members having a centering flange for mounting to one of the rotating parts.
Joint assemblies for operatively coupling first and second rotating parts are well known in the art. One particularly well known joint assembly is that formed between one end of what is referred to as a constant velocity or CV joint that is included in the first rotating part, and the second rotating part. A typical CV joint of a first rotating part comprises a first CV joint member and a second CV joint member, the second CV joint member having an end adapted for mounting to a second rotating part as part of a joint assembly. A plurality of torque-transmitting elements, usually in the form of torque-transmitting balls, are disposed between the first and second CV joint members to operatively couple the first and second CV joint members. The first CV joint member can be fixed to other portions of the first rotating part in any number of fashions, such as by splined fits and the like. The second CV joint member often includes a centering flange for mating with the second rotating part.
Referring to FIG. 1, one such centering flange 10 is shown. Here, the centering flange 10 of second CV joint member 12 of the first rotating part has an overall length L1. The centering flange 10 also has a contact section 14 configured for being in a substantially interference fit with an inner cylindrical surface 16 of the second rotating part 18. The contact section 14 has a second length L2 that extends a substantial portion of the overall length L1. Since the contact section 14 of second CV joint member 12 is in a substantially interference fit with the inner cylindrical surface 16 of the second rotating part 18, the volume of material in the contact section 14 must be displaced when mounting the centering flange 10 of second CV joint member 12 to the second rotating part 18, either by forces deflecting the centering flange 10 radially inwardly or by forces deforming the centering flange 10. The larger the volume of material to be displaced, the larger the force required to mount the centering flange 10 to the second rotating part 18, and likewise, the larger the force required to remove the centering flange 10 from the second rotating part 18 to repair or replace the joint assembly. Furthermore, this prior art centering flange, which is cylindrical so as to present a straight pilot, requires a precision fit and is susceptible to binding.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a centering flange that has a contact section configured in a way such that the substantially interference fit between the centering flange and the second rotating part provides alignment between the centering flange and the second rotating part while minimizing the forces necessary to mount the centering flange to the second rotating part.